<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valley by bellygunnr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070241">Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr'>bellygunnr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Injury Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider learns how to play a video game while trying to heal from hurts sustained long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rider &amp; Stealth Goggles, Rider &amp; Yellow Green Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rider pulls at his tentacles, wrestling them from their sleep-induced tangles and forcing them into a black leather band-- or would have if his hands weren't numb and his image wasn't blurry in the mirror, the reflection glowing mint in places. a couple hard blinks scattered the illusion, but his vision was still shot all to hell.</p>
<p>he let his tentacles fall away, thick, tightly curled bundles of green that covered his big ears. with a sigh, he trudges out of the bathroom and--</p>
<p>"stealth?"</p>
<p>"let me put your hair up for you."</p>
<p>a blink, a blurry face. rider wordlessly presses the band into his hand and turns.</p>
<p>"thanks, Stealth."</p>
<p>"of course.."</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>rider doesn't do much that day. he sits across Stealth's lap, consuming all of his futon, squinting blearily at the TV, trying to follow Stealth's character across the screen but failing miserably. it got lost among all the other shapes.</p>
<p>"what are you playing?"</p>
<p>"stardew valley."</p>
<p>rider hums, fingers drumming across his stomach.</p>
<p>"don't you play that with bamboo and blazer?" </p>
<p>"uh-huh..."</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>the screen is much easier to see with glasses. the lenses are slightly tinted to protect him from newfound light sensitivity, but he can see much better despite this. he can see the fine details of this newfangled console in his hand as he guides his little character back and forth, watering plants.</p>
<p>"you know we can build sprinklers now, right?"</p>
<p>"what the fuck, since when? it's not in my menu"</p>
<p>"oh, well, i can-- we're gonna wait 'till winter to put them in though"</p>
<p>rider aims a glare at bamboo, upset by this revelation. truth be told, it had taken him an hour to get a handle on the game, with the rest being how well he can learn from the other's conversations. he takes an angry drink from his water. </p>
<p>"i'm going to the fucking mines."</p>
<p>"i'm at floor 40 if you want to meet me there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I have a writing blog <a href="https://bellygunnr.tumblr.com/">here!</a> Feel free to check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>